


The Gulf Coast

by rsadelle



Series: Coasts Trilogy [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-06
Updated: 1999-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek thinks about Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gulf Coast

A vacation. He thought about it as he hung up the phone. Why would Mulder take a vacation? He stared out the window at the blue-green ocean and the white sand. Mulder was married to his job. He didn’t take vacations. Unless they forced him to, which they hadn’t. So there must be a reason.

//But why?//

They had been punishing Mulder. Trying to break him. Maybe he was getting away before he went completely insane.

//No. He doesn't have that kind of a sense of self-preservation.//

Maybe it wasn’t just a vacation. Maybe he was following up on something.

//But what? Nobody's passed him any information recently.//

Maybe--maybe he wanted Alex to find him. Now that had possibilities.

//Fuck him senseless. Kiss him into oblivion.//

Alex took another sip of his vodka. Mulder hadn’t even told Scully where he was going. Of course that didn’t mean Alex couldn’t find out. His lips curved into a smile. He finished off the vodka and set the glass down, turning away from the window. That was what he would do. He’d find Mulder and visit him. Maybe he could convince Mulder to come here. He knew Mulder was a northeastern boy, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the beauty of a new coast. Alex contemplated that thought as he went about discovering just where Mulder--

//*Mine.*//

Where he was going.


End file.
